


Reassure Me

by ADifferentPointOfView



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Self-Indulgent, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADifferentPointOfView/pseuds/ADifferentPointOfView
Summary: Ah, the overthinking starts again
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Reassure Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is more to a trying new things but still, enjoy

Han Jisung has and is still dating Kim Seungmin for 2 years now. Simple isn't it? For other people, yes it is. 

But for Jisung, not so much. 

It's been great, amazing even so don't get him wrong. To, him Seungmin is like a star. A star shines brightly in the pitch black night sky, dazzling, important for those stranded in sea to find their way back home. Thousands of them but each possess a distinctiveness of their own. Warm and hopeful, but also only pretty to look at. Stars aren't meant to be touched as they are thousands of miles away from earth, made out of helium and hydrogen, deadly heat radiates from them and they'll die one day.

Seungmin is all of that and more. 

They treat each other right and talk things out before it gets out of hand. Awkward, yes but Seungmin insisted communication is necessary to make things uncomplicated for them due to differences in aspects and perspectives( Seungmins words not his). They have a system that works for both of them. If Jisung pays for breakfast, Seungmin pays for lunch. Saturday evenings and nights are spent together if both are available. Taking turns visiting each other in respective faculty. And among other things that keep them on track.

Seungmin is rather blunt, hard to read and stubborn. He's the first freshmen to ever be elected as student council president. His manifesto was totally eccentric. He didn't made promises, no he pointed out that the system is a lie, promises are meant to be broken, power will overtake those who are servants to the system, injustice among students and to not vote for him just because. He accumulated the most votes at the end of election day. The irony. 

Seungmin is also level headed and rational, as well as weird, in a good way. He's intelligent, always on top and makes good decision. He gets confession from girls, boys, non-binary people. But he'll always say, with a straight face, and Jisung quotes, "I wear concealer because Han Jisung likes to leave love bites on my neck and I'm dating Han Jisung so yes, this is a rejection"

(Jisung feels bad so he comes up and apologize on behalf of them both but he still can't hide the blooming pride of Seungmins words. Hell yeah he made those hickeys and he ain't stopping)

But under all of that is a boy that has immaculate puppy energy that likes being praised, pampered, babied and loved. If Seungmin treats him like an Emperor, he treats him like a God. They are just so in love.

Speaking of love, now that's Jisungs problem. 

He said it, after 8 months dating. 

Seungmin replies with usually a "me too" or "yeah, I know". 

Logically, it means the same thing as 'I love you too' but he has never said it first or said it back. And god it drives Jisung into over thinking.

But, oh well, say it or not in the end they still are in love. That is at least what Jisung thinks. 

"Hello, Han Jisung darling! How are you? Am I interrupting something?"

Even through the loud static of his earphones and low blurry camera resolution of the beat up laptop he's owned for 9 years, the warm, nasally honey sweet voice he has grown to live for and tantalizing features of his lovers face still bless his ears and sight. He smiles softly.

"Hey Minnie baby. I'm fine here better now that I've seen you in all your glory. You're not interupting anything doll. Why the sudden Skype call though?"

Seungmin giggled, soft, shy and sweet. He smiled bashfully towards his boyfriend through the camera.

"Still love being wax poetic,huh?" 

"Only for you sweetheart"

They both laughed. This was nice. Jisung likes this. His overthinking complete vanishes in an instant. Then silence. Seungmin looks down, thinking. Jisung let's him. He always had a way with words but difficulty in expressing emotions. 

"I've been thinking..."

Ah, the overthinking starts again. 

"...I learned a new, rather perspective changing topic..."

Jisung listens quietly, thoughts jumbled up. 

"..will you hear me out?"

I rather not."of course cupcake. Go ahead."

Seungmin stared at the screen for awhile. Face stoic but Jisung could clearly see his gears rotating. He started after some time; 

"I learned, that some things lose meaning if not cherished properly...."

Jisungs heart stopped beating. 

"....I've been doing a lot of contemplation, asking here and there about the opinion I learned and yes it is true."

Jisung couldn't feel his body parts. Numb, stiff, and kinda spiralling down hill at fast speed. 

"But it has a flaw. If you say it a lot, it loses meaning. But if you say it less, you'll be unmotivated to say it at all. It'll slip out of your always occupated mind and you'll still lose it."

Seungmin smiled his apologetic smile paired with watery eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I don't say it a lot. I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm sorry Han Jisung. I just realised I don't want to wake up one day, not say it and it'll be the last I'll see of you. I don't want that. So that's why I called..."

Jisung leaned forward, as if Seungmin is really in front of him, ready to whisper those words he oh so waited 2 years for him to say. 

"...I called to say I love you, Han Jisung. I love you."

Seungmins voice laced with sincerity, gentleness and a mere whisper filled with reassurance.

Jisung felt everything all at once, his head was clear of thoughts as he repeated over and over again as his heartbeat sped up.

His head was filled with seungmin, seungmin and only seungmin.

"My angel, my sweet babyboy, my everything. Say that again please"

"I-I love you. Lots a-and lots. I lo-love you so much"

"You're my good boy, such a good boy for me yeah?"

Seungmin whimpered, already turning into mush. 

"I love you, Kim Seungmin"

"I love you more, Han Jisung"


End file.
